Current methods of teaching mathematics using manipulatives may not be effective in providing a concrete, simple, and in-depth learning experience that promotes a successful rate of learning among school children. Using the typical manipulative techniques, students may have problems recognizing numbers, constructing numbers, adding, subtracting, etc. The explaining process frequently is so complicated that children get lost and may not remember the process the next time they are asked to recall the information. Because children have to rely heavily on memorized mathematical facts and road map memorization, their performance on annual academic tests have been relatively low. Currently, the United States is ranked 42nd amongst the world in mathematics.
Generally, traditional teaching methods do not provide stimulating and engaging experiences in learning mathematical concepts.